


La caricia de Thánatos

by Marian_Nightroad



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, God(dess) of Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Minor Violence, Near Death Experiences, Sad with a Happy Ending, Supernatural Elements
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:13:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28900944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marian_Nightroad/pseuds/Marian_Nightroad
Summary: Levi ha sido un ángel de la muerte por mucho tiempo, tanto que está más que acostumbrado al trabajo, o al menos eso pensaba antes de conocer a Erwin, un ex-policía que le ayudará a entender que nunca es tarde para comenzar a sentir, mientras él trata de descubrir por qué ese hombre le resulta tan conocido.Publicado originalmente el 25 de mayo de 2016 en FanFiction.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Kudos: 6





	La caricia de Thánatos

**Author's Note:**

> Mi primer historia "larga" EruRi y una a la que le tengo mucho cariño.
> 
> N.A.: Thánatos, el dios de la muerte no violenta.

_Las personas que cometen suicidio se convierten en ángeles de la muerte como castigo. Hasta el día que sean perdonados trabajan duro, y tienen que mirar continuamente la muerte de las personas. Suicidas forzados a observar los arrepentimientos de las personas y el apego a la vida cotidiana._

Ya no podía ver nada, hacía mucho que había perdido la vista y, sin embargo, a los pies de su cama, la anciana mujer pudo ver una sombra que poco a poco iba tomando forma frente a sus ojos, enfocándose hasta convertirse en un apuesto joven. Cabello negro como la oscuridad que había reinado sus días los últimos años, ojos grises como la luz de la luna y una complexión delgada que, después de haber conocido hijos y nietos, hacía aflorar su instinto maternal.

Era una mujer vieja y, como tal, había escuchado cientos de historias sobre ese momento. Ya había vivido mucho, no tenía miedo ni motivos para retrasar lo inevitable, pero si podía elegir...

—Dos días... —Dijo el joven, voz grave y seductora que le hizo recordar al que fuera su esposo por casi setenta años.

La mujer le sonrió en respuesta, al parecer si tendría tiempo de despedirse. Ese día y el siguiente se sintió extrañamente recuperada, con la fuerza y vitalidad que no sentía desde que enfermó. Pero no se hacía ilusiones, eso sólo era un último regalo para ella. Su familia acudía uno a uno a su llamado, sorprendiéndose al verla más lúcida, incluso podían jurar que había recuperado la vista. Y así era, pero no había por qué hacérselos saber.

Para cuando el joven volvió a aparecer frente a ella, esta vez a un costado de su vieja cama de cedro, ya había terminado de despedirse de sus familiares más cercanos y ella no tenía más peticiones. Tan sólo quería descansar.

—Gracias Dios —habló de pronto la mujer, voz ronca por la edad y el desuso—, gracias por enviar a uno de tus ángeles por mí.

—¿Un ángel? —Preguntó extrañado por su conclusión— Yo no soy nada de eso.

La mujer le sonrió tranquila, negando con la cabeza como si compartieran un secreto y cerró los ojos, permitiéndole hacer su trabajo. Levi, con una suave caricia, extinguió la llama de su vida de una forma apacible, sin sobresaltos.

**I**

—Bienvenido de vuelta Levi. —Le llamó una mujer desde el sillón frente a él, palmeando el espacio a su lado invitándolo a sentarse. El pelinegro suspiró agotado antes de sentarse a su lado pues no había más lugares disponibles.

—¿Acaso no tenías que salir esta mañana? —Preguntó fastidiado.

A pesar de llevar tantos años de conocerse, Levi aún se negaba a admitir que en cierto modo apreciaba su compañía y había llegado a considerar a Hanji una verdadera amiga.

—Sí, iré en un momento. —La castaña le dedicó una sonrisa que no era ni de cerca la habitual. Siempre era muy efusiva, incluso cuando tenía que salir a hacer trabajo de campo. Para Levi, el repentino cambio en su actitud solo podía significar una cosa.

—¿De qué se trata ésta vez? —La miró con seriedad, tratando de imaginar que podría haberla puesto así, aunque claro, había cientos de razones posibles.

La mujer le pasó una fotografía con los datos de una tal Cindy Hargrave escritos al reverso. Ocho años, huérfana... no continuó leyendo la información, en vez de eso observó sin mucho interés la fotografía donde se mostraba una pequeña niña de cabello castaño, ojos verdes, mirada curiosa y un hueco entre los dientes.

La muerte de un niño era algo doloroso para muchos, aunque a él le era indiferente y sabía que incluso Hanji debería estar acostumbrada, pues solía tratar con niños a menudo. Pero ese no era el motivo de su malestar, Levi lo descubrió cuando Hanji le pasó el resto de las fotos. Había entre veinte y veinticinco fotografías, la gran mayoría de niños y niñas entre dos y nueve años, a excepción de un par de adultos.

—Son todos de un orfanato, arderá en llamas esta noche. –Comentó la castaña con resignación. Incluso sabiendo de antemano lo que ocurriría, no podían hacer nada por evitarlo. Su trabajo consistía en recuperar las almas de aquellos cuyas vidas llegaban a su fin, pero el destino de las personas era algo en lo que no podían intervenir.

—No es gran cosa. —Le devolvió las fotografías sin interés, él mismo había hecho trabajos más pesados. Las cosas que harían renunciar a cualquiera, él las había hecho sin dudar.

—Eso piensas porque fue más fácil para ti. —Respondió luego de una risa divertida que le hizo rodar los ojos con molestia. Ahí estaba la Hanji de siempre. —Nos veremos más tarde.

Luego de verla partir, se dejó caer pesadamente contra el respaldo del sillón, agotado por todo el trabajo de esos días. ¿Más fácil? Claro que había sido más fácil, después de todo a él la vida ya le era indiferente desde antes de morir. Además, cuando eres un ángel de la muerte desde hace más de cincuenta años es obvio que estas más que acostumbrado a esas cosas.

Siempre fue complicado, llevar una vida difícil siendo tan sólo un niño le había arrancado la inocencia a una edad temprana, convirtiéndole en el hombre frío y desinteresado que era. Sin emociones, siempre indiferente ante el dolor ajeno. Desde muy joven terminó uniéndose a un grupo de ladrones, robaba para comer y mataba sin piedad a todo aquel que se interponía en su camino. En poco tiempo se convirtió en el líder de la mafia más peligrosa y buscada del país, llenándole de más enemigos de los que podía imaginar, pero también de las más grandes riquezas. Y sin embargo aún no podía sentirse satisfecho, aún no podía dejar de sentir que algo faltaba.

En su mente intentaba evocar los recuerdos de ese tiempo, de aquella vida que había llevado, pero cuando bloqueas tu mente por tanto tiempo los recuerdos comienzan a desaparecer por si mismos. Todos excepto dos, la imagen de su madre y el día en que decidió que todo debía terminar.

—¿Levi? —Escuchó una voz a sus espaldas que rompió el hilo de sus pensamientos. A juzgar por su tono, llevaba tiempo llamándole.

—¿Qué quieren ahora? —Preguntó cansado a la chica rubia cuyo nombre no podía recordar a pesar de verla casi todos los días.

Ella era la encargada de asignarle las almas que estaban por desprenderse, aunque usualmente siempre tenía uno o dos días de descanso luego de trabajar continuamente. No es que lo necesitara pero apreciaba no tener que tratar con esa clase de personas. Esos que se aferraban a la vida hasta el último segundo eran los que más le molestaban.

—Es sólo un trabajo extra, no es complicado pero... hay algunos detalles.

La chica le dedicó una sonrisa apenada mientras esperaba que le siguiera, completamente segura de que aceptaría pues él nunca rechazaba un trabajo por muy difícil que fuera.

Con fastidio, se levantó de su lugar para caminar tras ella, siguiéndola hasta una pequeña habitación con un escritorio y un par de sillas, donde, extrañamente, se encontraba ya una persona dentro, lo cual le pareció extraño pues el trabajo siempre se entregaba en privado.

—Siéntate. —Pidió la chica señalando la silla junto a la otra persona mientras ella rodeaba el escritorio para sentarse frente a ellos.

Sin otra alternativa terminó cediendo y se sentó en el lugar indicado, logrando finalmente identificar a la otra persona en cuanto le sonrió a modo de saludo. Se trataba de Isabel, la chica con la que sólo había hablado un par de veces pero se empeñaba en decir que eran amigos. Y Levi nunca lo había negado tampoco, aunque a su parecer no era más que una chica con demasiada energía y tiempo libre.

—¿Cuál es el trabajo? —Preguntó directo, cansado de tanto misterio y de perder su valioso tiempo libre en eso. Aunque, por otro lado, había una parte de él que sentía curiosidad por todo ese asunto.

—Verás... —La chica que le había llamado le pasó una fotografía a través del escritorio. –Es él.

Cansado de tanto misterio, tomó la fotografía en sus manos, encontrándose con la imagen de un hombre rubio, de treinta y ocho años según sus datos, ojos azules y profundos, facciones masculinas. Erwin Smith, decía en la parte superior. No parecía haber nada extraño con él, no era más que un hombre cualquiera, otro más que estaba a punto de terminar su paso por el mundo. No entendía qué era lo que le hacía diferente. Excepto por un pequeño detalle, había algo en él que le resultaba extrañamente familiar.

—Hemos tenido algunos problemas con él. —Habló a su lado Isabel como si hubiera leído su mente.

Sin despegar la mirada, observó con atención cada detalle, cada palabra ahí escrita en busca de algo fuera de lo normal, leyendo atentamente cada palabra hasta caer en la cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Allí, donde se suponía que debía ir la fecha de su muerte, no había más que un espacio en blanco.

—Debe haber un error, de cualquier forma morirá pronto. —Comentó sin ningún interés devolviendo el expediente.

—Eso pensábamos todos —dijo Isabel seriamente—, pero hace ya más de un año que está así.

—Un año, cinco meses y dieciséis días. —Agregó la otra chica de forma concreta. —Cada vez que aparece una fecha y pensamos que finalmente llegó el momento, su alma se niega a desprenderse de su cuerpo y la fecha desaparece por varios meses. Es bastante extraño.

—Yo misma lo intenté hace apenas unos días, es como si se negara a morir. –Agregó Isabel con un semblante serio que nunca antes había visto en ella.

Ahora podía entender de qué se trataba, y no, en los muchos años que llevaba en ese lugar, nunca había visto a alguien como él. Alguien que escapara de la muerte.

—Eso es... mucho más tiempo del estipulado. —Usualmente, siempre que una persona les era asignada tenían que esperar algunos días, eso sólo en los casos más difíciles, pero siempre tenían una fecha fija en la cual deberían recoger el alma en cuestión. Entonces, ¿cómo podía ese hombre seguir vivo a pesar de llevar tanto tiempo al borde de la muerte? Y más extraño aún, ¿cómo podía su alma negarse a salir de su cuerpo? Por primera vez en esos más de treinta años, se había quedado sin palabras.

—Hemos enviado a más de siete de nuestros hombres a hacer este trabajo, pero estoy segura de que entiendes por qué todos ellos han renunciado.

La miró fijamente por un momento. Si no había una fecha entonces no había razón para continuar con ello. Además, la mayoría de los que estaban allí, al conservar sentimientos humanos, sufrían las largas esperas en que debían ver a una persona morir lentamente.

Como ángeles de la muerte, no había nada que pudieran hacer. Siempre había casos difíciles, personas que sufrían de enfermedades mortales o que, por motivos que ni ellos mismos comprendían, sufrían de muertes lentas y dolorosas que ellos debían presenciar de principio a fin como parte de su castigo. Era así como expiaban su pecado. Así limpiaban sus almas por medio del dolor hasta el día en que fueran perdonados.

—Lo haré. —Anunció con voz firme, curioso por ese extraño sujeto, pero al mismo tiempo ansioso por acabar rápido con aquella situación.

Ambas chicas le miraron satisfechas, aunque no podían negar que estaban seguras de que aceptaría. Él era el adecuado para ese trabajo. Él, que no tenía sentimientos.

**II**

Llegó a su destino apenas unos minutos después de dejar la sede, vestido completamente de negro, pantalón y camisa, y con la fotografía del hombre en mano. Aún se sentía intrigado por la clase de persona que sería el tal Erwin Smith, con una imagen mental bastante desagradable de él. Luego de leer su información un par de veces más, estaba casi seguro de que la única explicación sería el uso de magia negra.

El sólo pensarlo le molestaba. Lo había visto algunas veces, personas que sacrificaban a otras en sangrientos rituales para conseguir, sin éxito, aumentar su tiempo de vida, siempre utilizando personas inocentes para sus desagradables propósitos.

A Levi nunca le había importado la vida, siempre fue indiferente con todos los que le rodeaban y más aún con aquellos que no conocía, pero si había algo que odiaba en cada fibra de su ser era la injusticia, aquello no podía soportarlo así se tratara de alguien a quien no había visto nunca. Por tal motivo, pensar en ese hombre como un asesino sin razón le causaba repulsión y unas ganas incontenibles de acabar con su vida él mismo, aún si estaba prohibido. Por el mismo motivo que le hacía odiarse a sí mismo.

Al llegar al sitio indicado, se encontró con una pequeña casa de dos pisos, bastante modesta para pertenecer a un ex-policía retirado con honores, pero que lucía como un lugar cómodo para una persona ya que, según la información, no estaba casado, no tenía hijos y no había ningún familiar cercano con vida.

Observó de lejos la casa, pintada de un reluciente amarillo que la hacía lucir como nueva a pesar de que la construcción era muy vieja. Una cerca blanca rodeaba el pequeño jardín delantero perfectamente cuidado a ambos lados del camino de entrada, que llegaba hasta una enorme puerta de roble que le daba un toque elegante y conservador.

Se golpeó mentalmente por perder el tiempo observando la construcción, pero no pudo evitar pensar que un hogar tan bien cuidado no podría pertenecer a un asesino. Aunque no iba a cambiar su opinión acerca de ese hombre hasta encontrar una explicación para su extraña situación.

Entró en la casa como una sombra, recorriendo lentamente cada rincón en busca de pistas, sin prisas por conocer a su objetivo. Levi siempre había pensado que era más fácil conocer a una persona por las cosas que había en su casa, en este caso, apenas entrar se encontró una pequeña sala de estar con tan sólo un par de sillones de dos plazas, una pequeña mesa de centro adornada con un florero vacío y un pequeño estante donde había algunas figuras de cristal. No había televisor ni fotografías o cuadros en las paredes, y sin embargo le parecía un lugar acogedor. El comedor resultó ser una pequeña mesa cuadrada para cuatro personas cerca de la ventana mientras que la cocina contaba apenas con lo necesario, aunque el refrigerador se encontraba lleno al igual que la despensa.

A simple vista, era el hogar de una persona que ni recibía visitas a menudo ni salía mucho de casa, posiblemente eso tenía que ver con lo que le habían dicho antes sobre una enfermedad muy avanzada y que se suponía sería su causa de muerte, pero aun así no podía evitar pensar que esa no era la casa que esperaba de un ex-policía y mucho menos un asesino.

El lugar estaba tan silencioso que por un momento creyó haberse equivocado y que su objetivo no se encontraba en casa. Pero estaba seguro de que estaba allí, por lo que continuó recorriendo cada habitación hasta encontrar un pequeño despacho en el segundo piso, con un par de muebles repletos de libros que cubrían dos de las cuatro paredes. Junto a la ventana, en un pequeño sofá de cuero negro, se encontró con el hombre que buscaba.

En persona lucía mejor que en la fotografía, su cabello rubio brillaba bajo la luz del sol y su semblante parecía tranquilo mientras se concentraba en el libro que tenía en sus manos. Levi se acercó un poco más para verle de cerca, tratar de averiguar qué era lo que leía, pero en el momento en que estuvo a su lado sus ojos se encontraron con los del hombre frente a él, azules y brillantes como un cielo despejado.

Por un momento se quedó inmóvil, confundido, pues según le habían dicho él no podría verle aun, al menos hasta que hubiera una fecha de muerte, por lo que no sabía cómo reaccionar. Pero lo que más le confundió fue verle tan tranquilo a pesar de haber un desconocido en su casa, sólo le miraba imperturbable sin decir o hacer nada más.

Estaba a punto de hablar, nervioso por primera vez en todos esos años, cuando el rubio sonrió y negó con la cabeza antes de devolver su atención al libro que había dejado de lado, confundiéndole aún más.

Levi no entendía nada, un segundo antes podría jurar que le había visto y ahora simplemente le ignoraba como si no existiera.

Un error, pensaba Levi, tal vez sólo había levantado la mirada y sus ojos coincidieron por accidente, quizás sólo pensó que le había mirado. Estaba dispuesto a dejarse creerlo para evitar pensar más en el asunto pues, de alguna forma, su rostro y esa expresión le resultaban demasiado familiares. Incluso podría jurar que le había sonreído de esa forma en otra ocasión aun cuando nunca antes se habían visto.

El resto del día lo paso en el estudio, revisando cada uno de los libros, título a título, en busca de algo extraño, cualquier cosa que pudiera explicar la extraña situación de ese hombre sin tener éxito. El tiempo que estuvo allí, Erwin lo dedicó a leer un libro bastante grueso cuyo título no podía ver desde su posición y que tampoco supo identificar.

A diferencia de lo que esperaba, él no lucía tan enfermo como se suponía, no parecía estar al borde de la muerte como se suponía que estuviera y tampoco parecía alguien fuera de lo común, tan sólo era un hombre cualquier que está en su mejor momento, fuerte, atractivo, inteligente, difícilmente podía imaginarle sólo pues era la clase de hombre que atrae a las personas de forma natural.

Incluso él se hubiera sentido atraído por un hombre como él si hubiera tenido la oportunidad de conocerle, pero el Levi de cuando estaba vivo no sabía sentir nada por nadie, y ahora era demasiado tarde como para interesarse en alguien.

A partir de ese momento pasó varios días observándole con atención, siguiéndole como una sombra durante todo el día. Aunque eso no era del todo cierto. Al principio le seguía a todas partes, pero luego de casi dos semanas decidió verle desde lejos, observar a la distancia por si había algo que no hubiera notado estando más cerca.

En esos días, Levi aprendió más de Erwin de lo que sabía de cualquier otra persona que le hubiera sido asignada.

Por las mañana, despertaba muy temprano sin necesidad de alarma, daba un par de vueltas en la cama tratando de volver a dormir y finalmente se rendía, levantándose de la cama para estirarse antes de cualquier otra cosa. Después, se dirigía al cuarto de baño y pasaba alrededor de media hora dentro, tiempo en el cual se aseaba, afeitaba y peinaba perfectamente para, por último, lavar sus dientes.

Salía del baño cubierto únicamente con una bata blanca, con la cual se paseaba por la habitación mientras hacía su cama, ordenaba la ropa que había usado para dormir y preparaba la que usaría durante el día. A pesar de que no salía mucho de casa, siempre se vestía de forma casual pero elegante, haciéndole pensar que tenía una cita o esperaba a alguien, cosa que nunca era así, siempre pasaba el día solo, encerrado entre sus viejos libros.

Después, desayunaba y lavaba sus trastes antes de dirigirse al estudio donde le había encontrado la primera vez, del que no volvía a salir hasta la hora de la cena, aunque a media tarde acostumbraba tomar una taza de té. Cada dos o tres días hacía limpieza a la casa y una vez por semana salía a una tienda cercana a comprar lo necesario para mantenerse. Siempre la misma rutina, pero siempre parecía extrañamente feliz.

Así fue cada día, perfectamente rutinario mientras Levi le observaba a la distancia, atento a cada movimiento y sintiéndose un poco frustrado ante la falta de pruebas para su teoría del uso de magia negra. Teoría que no había tenido otra opción más que descartar. No había nada extraordinario en ese hombre y ahora podía entender por qué todos se habían rendido con él, rechazando el trabajo luego de algunas semanas de aburrida rutina.

Sin embargo, en todos esos días que llevaba siguiéndole, en varias ocasiones le había parecido que Erwin le miraba. A veces sentía su penetrante mirada clavada en él cuando estaba de espaldas o sus ojos se encontraban por casualidad cuando se acercaba más de lo acostumbrado. Pero todos esos encuentros no duraban más que una fracción de segundo, dejándole confundido y de algún modo poniéndole nervioso pues, cada vez que parecía mirarle, era como si quisiera ver a través de él con esos ojos curiosos.

Levi estaba harto, fastidiado de perseguir a un hombre cuya vida no estaba al borde de la muerte y que además se empeñaba en seguir la misma odiosa rutina día tras día, ahora estaba seguro de que la anormalidad en ese hombre no era más que un error y él no estaba ni siquiera próximo a morir a pesar de esa supuesta enfermedad en el corazón. Si alguien iba a morir allí sería él por culpa del aburrimiento.

Una noche, luego de casi tres semanas, se mantuvo mirándole desde el costado de su cama con genuina curiosidad. Incluso consideró acercarse y tratar de tomar su alma mientras dormía, pero no estaba seguro de que aquello fuera a funcionar, por lo que sólo se dedicó a observarle fijamente por varias horas hasta que al fin se animó a intentarlo.

Estiró su mano sin prisas hasta posarla sobre su mejilla suavemente, acariciando su piel y delineando sus labios mientras se concentraba en su labor. Por un instante, pudo sentir la calidez de su alma atendiendo a su llamado, pero el momento terminó tan rápido como había comenzado, como si nunca hubiera pasado. Abrió los ojos sorprendido por su fracaso, pero se sorprendió aún más al encontrarse de nuevo con los azules ojos del hombre que le miraba fijamente desde la cama, haciéndole retirar su mano de inmediato.

Rompió el contacto visual y desapareció, confundido y frustrado por lo que acababa de pasar. Nunca antes había conocido a alguien como él, pero estaba seguro de que no era la primera vez que veía esos ojos.

Esa misma mañana, decidió que era suficiente, no perdería más tiempo cuidando a alguien que no iba a morir y que además le resultaba demasiado aburrido, desechando de inmediato la idea de ser un hombre atractivo que tuvo la primera vez que le vio.

Estaba cansado, mirándole desde atrás mientras Erwin preparaba algo que parecía ser carne con vegetales cuando, sin previo aviso, sus miradas se encontraron de nuevo, esta vez por más tiempo del usual dejándole inmóvil de la impresión. Impresión que aumentó cuando el rubio dejó escapar una suave risa que resonó en sus oídos.

—¿Cuánto tiempo más piensas quedarte en silencio?

**III**

Como si el tener sus ojos clavados en los suyos no fuera suficiente, ahora el rubio le hablaba y se burlaba de él sin que pareciera preocuparle en lo más mínimo su presencia. No le cuestionaba su identidad o sus motivos para estar allí, tan sólo le miraba entre divertido y curioso mientras aguardaba la respuesta a una pregunta que Levi no sabía cómo contestar.

—Tú... ¿puedes verme? —preguntó recuperándose de la sorpresa y tratando de disimular su confusión, después de todo un simple mortal no debería ser un problema, si ahora podía verle era porque seguro estaba a punto de morir.

—Sí, desde el comienzo. —Respondió Erwin, riendo de nuevo ante la expresión del otro hombre. —Sé quién eres.

Un incómodo silencio se instaló entre ellos mientras ambos hombres se sostenían la mirada en una competencia por ser el último en ceder.

—Entonces, —habló Levi guardando la compostura —supongo que sabes el motivo de mi presencia aquí.

El rubio suspiró, dejando de reír pero conservando una encantadora sonrisa en sus labios. Sus ojos en ningún momento dejaron de observarle, haciendo que Levi deseara acabar con él en ese instante por osar ponerle nervioso, además de provocarle esa molesta sensación de haberle visto antes que no lograba ignorar por completo.

—Lo sé —habló el rubio con seguridad sin borrar su sonrisa—, y estoy listo para ello.

Levi suspiró permitiéndose relajarse a pesar de la extraña situación, suponiendo que había visto a todos los que estuvieron antes que él y en ese momento ya estaba enterado de la situación.

—Pudiste haber hablado antes sabes —le reprochó el pelinegro casualmente, como si se conocieran de mucho tiempo atrás—, estos días han sido muy aburridos.

El otro le miró divertido recordando la primera vez que le vio y el rostro del joven, porque a sus ojos lucía varios años más joven que él, cuando sus ojos se encontraron aquella vez. Se notaba tan nervioso que Erwin no se atrevió a hablarle por miedo a asustarlo y que se fuera como todos los demás. Luego de tantos años viviendo solo comenzaba a anhelar la compañía de otra persona, incluso si para ello debía permanecer en silencio.

—No para mí.

Para Erwin, esas semanas habían sido muy divertidas. A pesar de su evidente rutina, había pasado bastante tiempo observando al hombre de cabello negro, disfrutando el nerviosismo en sus ojos cada vez que le miraba fijamente o se acercaba a él con la intención de hablarle. Ser tan observador era un defecto de sus días de servicio que dudaba poder dejar atrás ahora que estaba tan arraigado. Estudiar a las personas siempre había sido algo normal para él, más ahora que ese chico se había convertido en una silenciosa pero agradable compañía.

Por varios días estuvo tentado a hacerle saber que podía verlo, pero recordaba como varios de los que estuvieron antes que él se habían ido en cuanto había intentado hablar con ellos, por lo que siempre acababa desistiendo, esperando que se aburriera y se fuera como otros tantos. Pero había algo en ese hombre que le resultaba extrañamente familiar y, al ver que no se iba, su curiosidad fue creciendo hasta que no pudo más con ella.

Terminó cediendo a sus deseos, dispuesto a correr el riesgo de quedarse solo una vez más. Ahora que lo pensaba, se sentía bien volver a conversar con alguien.

—Entonces, ¿vas a decirme tu nombre? —Preguntó sin molestarse en ocultar su curiosidad.

—No, no necesitas saber mi nombre —Respondió tajante el ángel de la muerte, cansado de su actitud despreocupada.

No era que estuviera prohibido decirle su nombre, pero Levi prefería mantener distancia para evitarse problemas, lo último que necesitaba era interesarse más en ese hombre que ya le confundía lo suficiente con sólo mirar esos ojos que podía jurar haber visto antes. No sabía lo que era, pero algo en el despertaba la curiosidad que no había sentido ni siquiera cuando estaba vivo.

Erwin le dedicó una sonrisa divertida que le hizo fruncir el ceño con molestia. Al parecer sería divertido hacer enojar al chico nuevo.

—Bueno, no sabemos cuánto tiempo estaremos juntos así que podríamos tratar de llevarnos bien. Además, tú ya sabes mi nombre.

La insistencia del hombre, tanto en sus palabras como en sus ojos, y esa sonrisa confiada le hicieron ceder finalmente, aun mirándole con seriedad y cruzándose de brazos para aparentar seguridad.

—Mi nombre es Levi, no responderé más preguntas.

Satisfecho, Erwin sonrió ampliamente antes de dar la vuelta para volver a lo suyo, justo a tiempo para evitar que su comida se quemara.

Levi le observaba atentamente, sorprendido por ese repentino giro en los acontecimientos. En todos los años que llevaba en eso, nunca había sabido de un humano que pudiera verlos sin estar cerca de morir, pero él mismo había comprobado horas antes que su alma se negaba a abandonar su cuerpo. Por más que le daba vueltas en su cabeza no podía encontrar una explicación razonable para lo que estaba pasando y tampoco comprendía la extraña actitud de ese hombre.

—¿Quieres probar?

Levi lo miró confundido sin entender su pregunta, provocando en él una suave risa.

—Lo siento, me mirabas comer con tanta insistencia que pensé que tendrías hambre.

—No, no necesito comer nada. —Dijo sin mucho interés, dándole la espalda y saliendo de ahí para evitar más interacciones incómodas con su objetivo. Ya había tenido suficiente para un solo día.

Erwin por su parte continuó comiendo tranquilamente con una sonrisa, como si el tener a la muerte rondando por su casa fuera lo más natural del mundo. Aunque tal vez no era por eso, algo en él le hacía sentir cómodo con su presencia y le permitía disfrutar de una seguridad que hacía mucho tiempo no experimentaba.

Los siguientes días, aunque Levi se negara a admitirlo, se volvieron mucho más amenos para ambos. Erwin pasaba menos tiempo leyendo y, a cambio, conversaban durante horas de cualquier asunto que llamara su atención. Al menos Erwin lo hacía. Levi se limitaba a escucharle, sin interés al principio aunque poco a poco comenzaba a prestar atención a sus monólogos. Tanto que algunas veces incluso se había atrevido a participar en la conversación haciendo preguntas, asombrado por su conocimiento del mundo pese a su edad.

Por las noches, cuando Erwin dormía, Levi le observaba atento a cualquier señal, cualquier cosa que le indicara que el momento estaba cerca. Por las mañanas, antes de que despertara, comprobaba de nuevo el reverso de su fotografía para ver si la fecha había finalmente aparecido. En ambos casos sin éxito. Aquella rutina pronto se le había hecho costumbre, tanto que la repetía cada día a pesar de conocer previamente el resultado.

Si bien no veía ningún signo de enfermedad en ese hombre, había cosas que sí había notado.

Con el paso de los días, y para tratar de mitigar su aburrimiento, Levi había aprendido a leer sus expresiones. Conocía la cara que ponía cuando estaba cansado, aburrido o molesto; su expresión cuando seleccionaba un nuevo libro para leer; la forma en que sus labios se apretaban en las escenas más tensas de su lectura; como sus cejas se arqueaban cuando se sorprendía; y un sin fin de gestos particulares que llamaban su atención.

Y esas sonrisas radiantes que cada vez se volvían más frecuentes, tanto que incluso lograban hacerle sonrojar.

Solo había una cosa que Levi no había podido descubrir: ¿por qué su rostro le resultaba tan familiar? De algún modo, podía jurar que esa no era la primera vez que le veía. Y le molestaba.

Durante todos esos años se había empeñado en olvidar. Olvidarlo todo sobre su vida y concentrarse en el presente había sido su vía de escape, era su forma de mantenerse lejos de la persona que había sido. Pero ahora, con ese hombre haciéndole sentir que le recordaba de algún lado, memorias del pasado amenazaban con volver a su mente. Mientras más intentaba recordar donde había visto a ese hombre, más y más imágenes de su pasado le atacaban sin piedad.

Justo como en ese momento. Mirándole dormir mientras el sol comenzaba a salir en el horizonte, perdido en su expresión relajada, su mente trajo de vuelta un viejo recuerdo de mucho tiempo atrás, cuando comenzaba esa nueva vida. Un castigo que, pese a que siempre lo tenía presente, ya había enterrado en lo más profundo de su ser.

Desvío la mirada hacia el alba. Después de todo, ¿qué caso tenía pensar en algo que no podía remediar?

_—Lo que hiciste no tiene perdón._

_La profunda voz hizo eco en la habitación, rebotando y volviendo a sus oídos una y otra vez a pesar de que no podía ver las paredes._

_—Aceptaré las consecuencias. —Para su sorpresa, su propia voz se mantenía firme pese al temor que había sentido apenas entrar._

_Su cuerpo se mantenía tenso, arrodillado frente a la fuerte presencia incorpórea del Dios. No podía decir que estuviera asustado, pero no todos los días era llamado ante la presencia de Thánatos. Aquello no podía ser algo bueno y sus palabras ya se lo habían comprobado._

_—Atentar contra el curso de la vida es un pecado grave. —Habló de nuevo haciéndole encoger en su sitio, nervioso por el castigo que le esperaba._

_No respondió. Sabía que había hecho mal, pero no se arrepentía de nada. Inclinó aún más su cabeza hacia el suelo, protegiendo sus ojos de la intensa luz que le rodeaba._

_—Cometiste un grave error… manipulaste el destino de esa persona aun sabiendo que está prohibido… aunque puedo ver que no lo hiciste con malas intenciones. —Un atisbo de esperanza se instaló en su pecho—. No serás enviado al infiero por tu falta, pero nunca encontrarás el perdón. Pagarás eternamente por haber roto las reglas._

_—¿Qué pasará con él? –Preguntó apelando a su benevolencia, consciente de que estaba tentando a su suerte._

_Incluso en esa situación, ir al infierno no era lo que más le preocupaba, estaba más interesado en saber qué pasaría con esa alma que no había sido capaz de recuperar._

_—La vida que le diste no le será arrebatada._

_Un suspiro escapó de sus labios, liberando el aliento que había estado conteniendo._

_—Gracias._

_Se levantó de donde había estado arrodillado para salir de ahí. No había sido tan malo. De cualquier forma, nunca había deseado ser perdonado. Él no merecía el perdón._

_—Él... —justo antes de salir, un sentimiento de incomodidad se instaló en su pecho. —¿lo recordará?_

_No es que esperara verle de nuevo, pero si podía elegir..._

_—No. Sus memorias sobre ti han sido borradas._

_—Entiendo._

_Salió sin mirar atrás, agradecido por la misericordia del Dios. Si no le recordaba, no sería tan doloroso cuando volvieran a verse. Levi no soportaría ver el miedo en sus ojos cuando al fin llegara el momento de reclamar su alma_.

—¡Levi!

El grito del rubio le trajo de vuelta a la realidad, alejando ese viejo recuerdo de su mente.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —Intentó aparentar desinterés, enterrando de nuevo esos viejos recuerdos en su mente. ¿En qué momento había salido de la cama?

—Que grosero. —Se quejó con fingida indignación. —Te estaba preguntando si querías ver una película. Debe ser aburrido vigilarme todo el tiempo.

—Como sea. —Respondió secamente esquivando su mirada.

—Bien, te espero en la sala.

Le dedicó otra de sus encantadoras sonrisas y salió de ahí, dejándole de nuevo con la sensación de haber visto antes esa expresión. Si tan sólo pudiera recordar dónde la había visto... Suspiró. Sería mejor alcanzarlo antes de que volviera a molestar. Ahora que lo pensaba, no recordaba que hubiera un televisor en esa casa.

**IV**

_—¿Se pondrá bien? –Preguntó la joven madre, mirando a su hijo tendido en aquella cama de hospital._

_—Es la tercera vez esta semana, el tratamiento ya no está funcionando. –El médico apoyó una mano en su hombro intentando reconfortarla. –No hay nada que podamos hacer._

_El hombre abandonó la habitación en silencio, permitiéndole volver al lado de su pequeño mientras ella se acomodaba en la silla que había utilizado durante esa larga semana y tomaba su mano entre las suyas con ternura._

_—¿Cuándo volveremos a casa? –Preguntó sonriéndole a su madre, ajeno a la poca esperanza de los médicos._

_—Muy pronto cariño._

_Cuando cumplió siete años, Erwin había enfermado repentinamente. Su corazón no estaba funcionando bien, era un milagro que siguiera con vida. Durante ese año, su madre había tenido que vender todas sus posesiones para poder pagar los tratamientos que mantenían con vida al niño, pero poco a poco fueron quedándose sin nada. No había podido pagar siquiera una habitación para que su hijo estuviera cómodo, teniendo que hospitalizarlo en una sala común con otros pacientes._

_Ella siempre se esforzaba por aparentar que todo estaría bien, y él le dejaba creer que así sería, aun cuando estaba seguro de que no le quedaba mucho tiempo. Misma razón por la que evitaba darle más molestias a su madre, manteniéndose en silencio durante las noches cuando el dolor le atacaba con mayor intensidad. Fue durante su tercera noche en el hospital que Erwin lo vio._

_Frente a él, a los pies de la cama de la señora Hargrave, una sombre había cobrado forma hasta convertirse en un hombre totalmente vestido de negro._

_—Hace mucho que te esperaba. –Escuchó susurrar a la mujer mientras se cubría con la sábana hasta que sólo sus ojos eran visibles. Pese a su corta edad, entendía a la perfección lo que estaba pasando._

_—Aun no era tiempo._

_—¿Dolerá? –Esta vez su había salido temblorosa, dejando a Erwin con esa misma pregunta._

_No hubo respuesta. En vez de eso, el hombre se acercó a su lado y llevo una mano a su rostro, acunando su mejilla casi con ternura mientras ella cerraba los ojos, liberando su último aliento. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Erwin volvió a sentir esperanza, la esperanza de que la caricia de la muerte fuera menos dolorosa que la enfermedad que le mantenía en ese lugar._

_Justo cuando Erwin pensó que se desvanecería, el hombre le miró a los ojos por un momento y un ligero estremecimiento recorrió su espalda._

_Finalmente había llegado la hora._

—¿No te parece que nos conocemos de algún lado?

La pregunta del rubio en mitad del desayuno le había tomado por sorpresa. No por la pregunta en sí, era más bien el saber que él también le resultaba familiar. De algún modo, saber que no era el único con ese sentimiento le hacía sentir más tranquilo.

—Eso es imposible, yo dejé este mundo mucho antes de que tú nacieras.

A pesar de la seguridad con que lo afirmaba, Erwin estaba seguro de que no era la primera vez que se veían. Incluso si lo que veía no era más que una imagen borrosa en sus sueños, él sabía que se trataba de Levi.

—Quizás de otra vida. –Bromeó el rubio, ganándose una mirada escéptica por parte del ángel.

—No me digas que crees en esas cosas.

La sonrisa burlona en los labios del pelinegro provocó un notorio sonrojo en él. Levi, quien nunca antes le había visto esa expresión, desvió la mirada de inmediato. De un momento a otro, le pareció que la conversación estaba tomando un rumbo bastante incómodo que no estaba seguro de querer seguir.

—No existe tal cosa como la reencarnación, Erwin. –Aseguró sin creerlo realmente, tan sólo para molestarlo un poco más y que se olvidara del tema.

—Entonces quizás fue en otro momento. Tal vez estuviste ahí cuando mi abuela murió... yo estuve a su lado hasta el último momento.

Su semblante de pronto se tornó melancólico y Levi pensó que comenzaría a llorar en cualquier momento. No sabía el motivo, pero la tristeza de ese hombre le provocaba una profunda sensación de incomodidad y un fuerte deseo de protegerle de todo y de todos.

—No es así, recordaría a un niño tan molesto como tú.

Erwin sonrió tímidamente por sus palabras. Jamás pensó que Levi intentaría consolarlo, aunque muy a su modo, y en verdad apreciaba ese gesto.

¿Qué pasaría si de verdad fuera Levi la persona que veía en sus sueños? Se había hecho la misma pregunta desde la primera vez que lo vio y sin embargo aún no tenía una respuesta. Probablemente él no lo recordaría. Estaba seguro de que se ocupaba de muchas personas como para recordar a una sola, además de que había pasado mucho tiempo. Aun así, una parte de él se empeñaba en creer que lo recordaba. La misma parte que se negaba a preguntarle por miedo a que se fuera.

Sin importar cuando se dijera que aquello era tan sólo porque no quería volver a estar solo, cada vez se convencía más de que ese no era el único motivo por el que quería que se quedara a su lado. Erwin sabía que estaba siendo egoísta, pero eso ya no le importaba realmente. Tan sólo quería aprovechar cada segundo aunque no estuviera seguro de sus sentimientos.

—Sabes Levi, cuando era un niño, yo también estuve a punto de morir. No lo recuerdo muy bien, pero hay noches en que esos recuerdos invaden mis sueños, como si algo me impidiera olvidar por completo ese momento.

Levi lo miraba incrédulo sin saber que responder. No podía tratarse del mismo niño. No había forma de que Erwin recordara lo que había pasado. Él mismo había tratado de olvidar el único error que no se arrepentiría nunca de haber cometido.

_—¿Vas a llevarme también?_

_La voz infantil le tomó por sorpresa, pero no le dio importancia. No era la primera vez que alguien podía verlo en ese lugar, después de todo había muchas personas cercanas a la muerte en los hospitales._

_—Aun no es el momento. –Respondió Levi simplemente y se marchó. De cualquier forma, si el chico podía verlo era porque probablemente no tardarían mucho en enviar a alguien por él._

_Sin embargo, cuando volvió una semana después por el alma del señor Thompson, el niño volvió a hacerle la misma pregunta._

_—No, aun no. –Respondió de nuevo, con toda la paciencia que jamás creyó tener._

_Casi nunca trataba con niños, ese era el trabajo de otros, pero no entendía por qué aun no enviaban a nadie por su alma. En las dos veces que había estado en esa habitación, había podido ver lo mucho que estaba sufriendo con su enfermedad. Eso era algo que Levi no lograba entender, ¿cómo podía un niño tan pequeño sufrir una muerte tan lenta y dolorosa?_

_—Por favor. –Suplicó el niño la tercera vez que volvió, casi dos semanas después de su última visita._

_Levi se acercó a su cama notando por primera vez las lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar de sus brillantes ojos azules. Podía ver el dolor reflejado en esos ojos, pero no estaba en sus manos decidir._

_—Lo siento, hoy tampoco es el día. –No sabía por qué se estaba disculpando, ver al niño en ese estado, mucho más enfermo que antes, le hacía sentir culpable por no poder acabar con su sufrimiento de una vez por todas._

_Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, el niño se armó de valor y tomó la mano de ese hombre para llevarla hasta su rostro, acunando su propia mejilla como le había visto hacer con los demás. Sin embargo, nada pasó._

_Levi soltó un pesado suspiro pero no retiró su mano._

_La calidez con que le tocaba se sintió reconfortante. Luego de sufrir noches enteras en silencio, esa simple caricia había hecho desaparecer todo el dolor de su cuerpo en apenas un segundo. El niño cerró los ojos disfrutando de ese roce mientras Levi le observaba en silencio, incapaz de negarle el alivio así fuese algo momentáneo._

_Cuando finalmente soltó su mano, Levi le miró a los ojos con tristeza. ¿Qué había hecho para merecer algo así? Por primera vez deseó poder detener esa agonía de alguna forma. La respuesta vino a él casi de inmediato, aunque la única forma que se lo ocurría para salvarlo podría traerle graves consecuencias._

_—Ten una buena vida —susurró ante la mirada confundida del menor—, haz que esto valga la pena._

_El niño lo miró en silencio y Levi cerró los ojos, concentrándose en su alma y en restablecer el cuerpo del pequeño. Con suerte llegaría a la edad adulta. Cuando al fin terminó, le dio una última mirada al menor, que ahora dormía plácidamente, y salió de ahí, nervioso por el castigo que le esperaba a su llegada._

Levi se mantuvo en silencio por tanto tiempo que Erwin comenzaba a preguntarse si le estaba ignorando deliberadamente. Estuvo a punto de levantarse de la mesa cuando sus ojos grises de nuevo se enfocaron en él, provocándole una ola de sentimientos que no se atrevería a nombrar.

En todos esos años, no había sido capaz de olvidarse de aquel niño sin importar lo mucho que lo intentara. No es que estuviera en su mente todo el tiempo, pero Levi no podía negar que su corazón se sentía más ligero cuando recordaba esa mirada llena de brillo. La misma mirada que le había sorprendido la primera vez que se encontró con Erwin hacía unos meses.

—No sé de qué estás hablando. —No se suponía que Erwin pudiera recordar lo que había pasado, el mismo Thánatos le había dicho que no recordaría nada.

Ya bastante tenía con la confusión que le provocaba estar a su lado, pero encargarse de ese mismo niño al que había salvado una vez le parecía una broma de muy mal gusto. Probablemente aquello era también parte de su castigo por desobedecer las reglas. O quizás era un castigo por involucrarse sus sentimientos en el trabajo.

—Levi… cuando llegue el momento… me lo dirás, ¿verdad? –El rubio le miró suplicante, incapaz de ocultar el miedo que reflejaban sus ojos.

Levi, quien ya lo conocía demasiado bien, sintió su corazón estrujarse ante esa pregunta. ¿Cómo podría decirle algo como eso?

—Por favor. –Agregó ante su falta de respuesta, temiendo que se negara.

—Lo prometo. –Accedió al fin, ganando una sonrisa de parte del rubio antes de que se despidiera para ir a la cama.

Durante toda esa noche, veló su sueño en silencio desde un costado de su cama. No podía creer que en tan poco tiempo se hubiera vuelto tan importante para él, pero eso no importaba, pronto llegaría el día en que tendría que terminar su trabajo.

Esa mañana al igual que todas las demás, revisó la fotografía de Erwin de nuevo, más por costumbre que otra cosa, aunque ya conocía el resultado. Estaba tan acostumbrado a la ausencia de una fecha que al verla ahí, donde siempre debió estar, le costó un momento comprender lo que estaba sucediendo hasta que finalmente, con una opresión en su pecho, entendió. Un mes más y su trabajo estaría terminando.

**V**

Desde que la fecha había aparecido, Levi se dedicaba a observar a Erwin con detenimiento, atento a cualquier señal que indicara que había llegado la hora pues de algún modo temía que la fecha pudiera cambiar de un momento a otro y tomarle desprevenido. Claro que si cambiara a una posterior él realmente lo agradecería.

Esos últimos días, a pesar de haber prometido lo contrario, decidió mantenerlo en secreto del rubio, aunque aquella era más bien su forma de negarse a sí mismo la inevitable realidad. No podía entender cómo había pasado, pero no se sentía capaz de terminar con una vida que él mismo había salvado.

Cada vez que le veía, debía hacer un gran esfuerzo por mantener ocultos todos esos sentimientos que le atormentaban. Por la mañana prefería mantenerse lejos hasta que Erwin le llamaba, ya completamente vestido, pues de unos días a la fecha la sola idea de verle pasearse en bata o cambiarse de ropa le avergonzaba más de lo que debería.

No era un secreto, al menos para él, que Erwin había dejado de serle indiferente, pero un ángel de la muerte no podía darse el lujo de sentir nada por nadie. Había tenido oportunidad de sentir cuando estaba vivo, y se la había negado por su propia estupidez, ahora no tenía sentido tratar de cambiarlo.

—Entonces, ¿cómo eras en esa época?

El rubio apoyó su cabeza en sus manos y le miró con interés, clavado sus profundos ojos azules en los grises de Levi, quien de inmediato desvió la mirada. Evitar el contacto visual ya se le había hecho costumbre.

—Justo como ahora, no es como si cambiaras mucho al morir. —Agitó su mano frente a su rostro restándole importancia al asunto y tratando de terminar la conversación.

Nunca había hablado de su vida con nadie. Estaba seguro de que incluso las personas que llegaron a conocerlo habían muerto hacía ya varios años, por lo nadie recordaba su pasado. Nadie excepto él, que se obligaba a sí mismo a olvidar esa vida.

—Vamos Levi, estoy seguro que llevaste una vida emocionante.

—¿Emocionante? Tu vida es más emocionante.

—No lo creo. –Rio divertido y luego lo miró sin entender por qué se negaba tanto a hablar.

Él no parecía la clase de hombre que preferiría una vida tranquila y aburrida como la suya.

—Vamos, Levi, de cualquier forma no voy a contárselo a nadie.

—No lo harás porque no tendría sentido. ¿A quién podría importarle? –La expresión infantil en el rostro de Erwin le hizo preguntarse si de verdad había pasado tanto tiempo desde que lo conoció, aunque eso no le impidió divertirse a costa del hombre.

La actitud esquiva del pelinegro, contrario a lo que esperaba, no hacía más que incrementar su curiosidad. Erwin estaba seguro de que no había sido una vida tan ordinaria si se empeñaba en ocultarlo tan celosamente. Sonrió. Una sonrisa confiada que hizo a Levi estremecer.

Claro que no quería hablar. Incluso había considerado la idea de irse y pedir que alguien más lo reemplazara en esa ocasión, pero el simple hecho de imaginar a alguien más terminando con la vida de Erwin despertaba en él ese lado posesivo que no conocía. Erwin le pertenecía sólo a él y él sería el único que tomaría su alma al final.

—Levi, tú y yo sabemos que no me queda mucho tiempo. —Le miro con seriedad, sorprendiéndose por lo fácil que le resultaba decir aquello en voz alta pese a haber pensado lo contrario. —No veo por qué no quieres cumplir el que podría ser mi último deseo.

El cambio en su expresión y esa mirada cargada de culpa le hicieron saber que no necesitaría nada más. Así era Erwin Smith, no descansaba hasta obtener lo que quería. Aunque si lo pensaba detenidamente, nunca antes había tenido que recurrir al chantaje.

—Vaya último deseo.

—Te escucho. —El rubio sonrió con suficiencia, poniéndose cómodo en el sofá.

—Mi vida fue... complicada. —Comenzó, mirando por la ventana, hacía tanto que había enterrado esos recuerdos que ahora todo parecía bastante lejano, incluso ajeno.

—Nunca conocí a mi padre, y mi madre murió cuando apenas tenía ocho años. No tenía más familia, y si la tuve nunca se preocuparon por saber nada de mí, así que a partir de ese momento tuve que sobrevivir por mi cuenta.

"Al principio intenté conseguir trabajo, pero nadie quería emplear a un niño demasiado débil como para mantenerse en pie. Tuve que mendigar comida y dinero mientras soportaba las miradas llenas de asco de quienes pasaban cerca de mí. Luego de casi tres meses viviendo en la calle, soportando el invierno y la indiferencia de las personas, decidí que tenía que hacer algo si es que quería mantenerme con vida. Fue entonces cuando comencé a robar.

"Primero fue comida, luego ropa y después finalmente me atreví a robar bolsos y carteras. Era peligroso, pero en unos pocos meses había recuperado la fuerza y al menos podía correr lo suficientemente rápido para no ser atrapado. En una de esas ocasiones, le robé a la persona equivocada.

"Yo no sabía nada sobre las pandillas hasta el día en que robé el maletín de un hombre que resultó ser el líder de la pandilla más peligrosa de la ciudad. No había dado más de dos pasos cuando tuve a una multitud de hombres apuntándome con sus armas. Por suerte el hombre al que había robado se apiadó de mí y me perdonó la vida, además de acogerme como uno más de sus seguidores. Luego de tanto tiempo solo, aquello fue lo más cercano que tuve a una familia.

»Aprendí a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, a usar armas, y me volví más fuerte, lo suficiente para convertirme en el líder de uno de los grupos criminales más peligrosos de aquella época con apenas veinte años. Tuve todo lo podría desear. Pero nada había cambiado, seguía sintiéndome perdido. Seguía estando solo.

Levi terminó su historia con la mirada perdida en el exterior mientras Erwin le escuchaba atentamente, sin atreverse a interrumpirlo. Ahora podía entender por qué se había negado a hablar de su pasado, incluso se sintió un poco arrepentido por haberlo obligado a hablar, pero aún había algo que no le quedaba claro.

Ambos hombres compartieron un momento de íntimo silencio, Levi recordando esos días y Erwin tratando de imaginar lo difícil que había sido para él llevar una vida así. Sabía que no era un buen momento, podía verlo en los ojos del pelinegro, pero si no preguntaba ahora estaba seguro de que nunca sería capaz de hacerlo. Al menos tenía que correr el riesgo.

—Levi... –hizo una pausa antes de continuar— ¿por qué decidiste morir?

El ángel se tensó ante la pregunta. De algún modo, no espera que fuera a preguntarle de esa forma tan directa. Aun si le hubiera dado mil vueltas al asunto, Levi estaba seguro de que nunca estaría listo para responder esa pregunta que él mismo se había hecho cientos de veces.

Un profundo suspiro abandonó sus labios y Erwin estuvo a punto de retractarse y pedirle disculpas, pero su voz, firme e inexpresiva, llenó la habitación haciéndole contener el aliento.

—Ya había tenido suficiente. Tenía dinero, hombres que hacían el trabajo sucio por mí, mujeres ansiosas por pasar la noche conmigo, lujos, comodidades… y nada de eso importaba, aun podía sentir que no tenía nada. Era una vida vacía. Un día, luego de robarle varios millones a un político y de casi matarlo a golpes, pedí que nadie me molestara, me encerré en mi habitación y tomé todas las pastillas que tenía en el botiquín. Fue muy rápido. Lo siguiente que recuerdo fue despertar en una habitación demasiado iluminada.

Su expresión seria era lo único que le ayudaba a creer en sus palabras. Aquello había sido pronunciado con tanta naturalidad que Erwin estuvo seguro por un momento de que se trataba de una broma.

¿Cómo podía hablar de eso como si hablara del clima? Más allá de su indiferencia al hablar de su propia muerte, Erwin sintió una profunda tristeza embargarle de pronto. Como si él mismo hubiera conocido a Levi en ese entonces y sufriera porque acabara de enterarse de su repentina muerte. No podía imaginar siquiera lo difícil que había sido para él tomar esa decisión.

—Levi, esto... ¿es un castigo? —Se aventuró a preguntar con el poco valor que aún le quedaba. Sintiendo el nudo en su garganta amenazar con ahogarlo.

—Podrías verlo así. Es más una forma de limpiar el alma hasta ser perdonado. —Cerró los ojos por un momento, recordando de nuevo su eterno castigo. —Aunque no siempre se encuentra el perdón. Algunos cometemos errores y nos condenamos eternamente.

Su mirada finalmente se encontró con la de Erwin. En ese momento, le hubiera gustado saber que era lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Nunca antes había hablado de eso con nadie, ni siquiera con Hanji que era la persona más cercana a él en ese momento, y si bien sentía un peso menos sobre sus hombros, también debía admitir que el hecho de que se tratara de ese hombre le hacía temer su desaprobación.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Preguntó Erwin con genuina curiosidad, notando en sus ojos un sentimiento que no supo distinguir, una mezcla de culpa y emoción.

—Ir contra el destino de las personas es un pecado imperdonable.

No tuvo que preguntar más para entender que se refería a él. Salvar su vida le había costado su libertad, y Erwin estaba seguro que ni viviendo eternamente podría pagarle lo que había hecho por él. Nunca había podido agradecerle, pero si pudiera pedir un deseo, le gustaría ayudarle a encontrar el descanso. O, por lo menos, poder estar a su lado en ese eterno castigo.

Hacía días que se había dado cuenta. No necesitaba ser un genio para notar que Levi le estaba evitando, y ahora finalmente creía entender el motivo. Estaba seguro de que no era fácil para él estar junto a la persona que le había condenado. El sólo pensarlo bastaba para hacerle sentir culpable, además de ese creciente temor a ser rechazado por él ahora que parecía que comenzaban a llevarse bien.

Erwin no quería que se fuera. No podía imaginar pasar sus últimos días con alguien que no fuera Levi, así como tampoco quería ver a nadie más en sus últimos momentos. En esos días que llevaban conviviendo, Erwin había comenzado a entender más a ese hombre y mientras más lo entendía, más difícil era negar lo que sentía por él.

Algo había cambiado, podía verlo en sus ojos, y en lo profundo de su corazón sabía lo que era. Ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo pero si estaba a punto de morir, Erwin no quería quedarse con ningún remordimiento.

Durante sus años como policía había ayudado a muchas personas, buscando de esa forma saldar la deuda que tenía con la vida por haber sobrevivido a aquella enfermedad, sin embargo, nunca se sintió realmente satisfecho con su trabajo. Fue entonces cuando la enfermedad volvió y su corazón comenzó a debilitarse lentamente. Él sabía que en cualquier momento dejaría de latir, por eso decidió retirarse a tan corta edad y recluirse en esa casa, donde nadie tuviera que sufrir de nuevo por su culpa.

No tenía motivos para temer a la muerte, pero las palabras que se atoraban en su garganta le impedían aceptar su destino con tranquilidad.

Tenía que decirle la verdad, sólo así podría descansar.

—Levi yo... —Antes de que pudiera continuar, Levi había cubierto su boca con su mano haciéndole callar.

—No lo digas. Si lo haces tendré que irme. —El ángel le miró con súplica.

Sabía lo que vendría, ansiaba escuchar que él se sentía de la misma forma, darle un nombre al sentimiento que crecía en su pecho, pero Levi era consciente de que aquello le obligaría a irse y enviar a alguien más a terminar el trabajo. Incluso si no podía corresponderle, al menos esperaba ser capaz de permanecer a su lado un poco más.

—Sé que no tengo derecho a pedirte nada pero… permite que me quede contigo hasta el final.

Erwin sonrió en silencio y tomó su mano con suavidad. Sin necesidad de palabras, fue feliz al saber que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos.

**VI**

Luego de la casi declaración de Erwin, el ambiente para haberse relajado para ellos. Al menos eso era lo que le gustaba pensar. Levi aun le esquivaba por las mañanas, algunas veces incluso desaparecía durante horas argumentando que estaba cansado de vigilar a un hombre tan aburrido, pero los momentos que estaban juntos, Erwin podía jurar que la pasaba tan bien como él.

Por las noches, aunque Erwin nunca se atrevería a decírselo, podía sentir su presencia a su lado mientras fingía dormir para disfrutar así de esa cercanía que en cualquier otro momento le era negada. Y, si tenía suerte, podía gozar las suaves caricias del ángel en su cabello que le relajaban hasta que finalmente se quedaba dormido.

Aunque no se lo dijera, aunque no se acercara, Erwin podía ver en sus ojos lo mucho que se preocupaba por él y esas pequeñas acciones lo confirmaban, llenando su pecho de una agradable calidez.

Levi, por el contrario, sentía que lo estaba traicionando. Cada vez que lo miraba, apenas podía resistir el impulso de esquivar su mirada, que tan sólo era superado por el impulso de acercarse y unir sus labios a los suyos. Cuando estaban juntos, cada sonrisa del rubio le recordaba la promesa que no había sido capaz de cumplir. ¿Cómo se suponía que lo hiciera?

Cada día que pasaba, cada minuto que se acercaba más al momento de cumplir con su deber, se veía obligado a recordarse el motivo por el que estaba ahí, aun cuando podría haber pedido que alguien más se encargara.

Por más que se esforzaba en ocultarlo, Erwin había sido policía durante casi veinte años y podía notar con tan sólo observarle que algo le molestaba. Fue por esa razón que decidió arriesgarse un poco. Si de todas formas moriría pronto, no tenía nada que perder. Tomando un profundo respiro le miró fijamente por largos segundos, casi hasta lograr intimidarlo, antes de finalmente atreverse a hablar.

—Tengamos una cita.

La seriedad en su rostro fue lo único que evitó que Levi se fuera. El ángel no lograba entender su propuesta, pero le parecía que no había escuchado nada cuando dijo que no podía involucrarse con él más allá del trabajo.

—No. —Respondió secamente y se cruzó de brazos, siendo imitado por Erwin, quien no estaba dispuesto a ceder.

—Anda, Levi, será divertido. —Le dijo el rubio con una amplia sonrisa, aun sin perder la esperanza. —Podemos ir al parque, a caminar, a algún centro comercial…

—He dicho que no —le interrumpió—, ¿acaso quieres que envíen a alguien para reemplazarme?

La sonrisa se borró de su rostro ante esa respuesta. Era verdad que no quería que se fuera, pero no podía evitar el querer compartir tiempo con él, crear recuerdos juntos para poder evocarlos mientras sus ojos se cerraban por la noche, hasta que lo hicieran por última vez.

Un penoso suspiro escapó de sus labios, resignado.

—De acuerdo. Al menos acompáñame a hacer las compras.

Levi sabía que esa no era más que otra forma de chantaje, pero no estaría mal dejarse llevar algunas veces, sobre todo si pensaba en el poco tiempo que les quedaba juntos. Entre hacerlo feliz esos últimos días y cumplir con las reglas que se lo impedían, Levi prefería mil veces enfrentarse al dios Thánatos una vez más. Tendría toda la eternidad para recuperar su gracia.

—Bien, sólo porque es mi trabajo mantenerte vigilado.

Una última sonrisa sincera y Erwin desapareció tras la puerta de su habitación, pidiendo que esperara un poco a que estuviera listo. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en los labios del ángel, no se suponía que estuviera tan nervioso por salir a hacer las compras.

Casi una hora después, ambos salieron de la casa, Erwin quejándose de lo tarde que se había hecho y Levi culpándolo por haber pasado tanto tiempo frente al espejo. Erwin tuvo que darle la razón, pero eso no opacó ni un poco su buen humor. Aunque claro, aquello no era una cita.

—Dime, Levi, ¿el resto de las personas pueden verte?

Su pregunta fue tan repentina que no había tenido tiempo de ocultar la sonrisa que se formó en sus labios. Llevaban un par de horas fuera, recorriendo varias tiendas para surtir la despensa e incluso habían parado a tomar un café, y en todo ese tiempo no habían parado de hablar. Levi estaba seguro de que el hombre había notado la forma en que las personas le veían. A ojos de los demás, había estado hablando solo todo ese tiempo.

—No pueden. Creí que ya lo sabías.

El sonrojo en las mejillas del rubio le había parecido realmente adorable. Ni siquiera intentó contener su risa divertida ante esa expresión, logrando que a Erwin el color le subiera hasta las orejas por la vergüenza.

—Debiste recordármelo antes de salir, seguro ahora creen que estoy loco.

A pesar del reproche, él mismo había comenzado a reír con ganas. Ese era, de lejos, el mejor día que había tenido. Estaba a punto de quejarse por las miradas que le habían dirigido durante esa tarde cuando algo llamó su atención, impidiéndole continuar.

Un poco más lejos, en una pequeña tienda, pudo ver a través de las ventanas a un hombre que apuntaba con un arma a las personas que se encontraban allí. La mayoría ya se encontraban de rodillas, cubriéndose tras los estantes, pero un par de hombres intentaron sin éxito desarmar al hombre. Erwin supuso que se trataba de un asalto, pero al parecer se le había ido de las manos al asaltante pues actuaba nerviosamente y le había disparado en la pierna a uno de los hombres que trato de detenerlo. Sabía, por todos sus años de servicio, que si seguía actuando de esa forma aquello se convertiría en una tragedia.

—¿Erwin? —Le llamó el pelinegro con insistencia ante su falta de atención.

Al principio pensó que se había molestado por que le vieran hablando solo, pero su expresión llena de nerviosismo le llevó a mirar hacia donde él lo hacía, siguiendo su mirada hasta el lugar donde estaba ocurriendo el asalto. Ante la mirada atónita de las personas que ya se habían congregado para ver lo que estaba sucediendo, el sujeto tomó a una niña que se encontraba aferrada a su madre y le apuntó con el arma mientras comenzaba a dirigirse hacia la salida, llevándola como rehén.

—Tengo que ir… —Su voz había sido apenas un susurro, pero Levi pudo notar la determinación en sus palabras.

—La policía debe estar en camino, debemos esperar y…

—Levi, yo también soy un policía, debo hacer algo. —Le interrumpió al tiempo que comenzaba a avanzar hacia la tienda, planeando ya una forma de intervenir antes de que fuera tarde.

Era cierto que Erwin había sido policía, pero Levi estaba seguro de que no sería lo mismo luego de tantos años retirado. Obviamente se mantenía en forma, pero dadas las circunstancias no había forma de que pudiera hacer algo sin arriesgarse su vida o la de la niña.

—Por favor…

Estaba comenzando a desesperarse. Tanto que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que le estaba suplicando. En ese momento se sintió completamente inútil. No podía hacer nada para ayudar, y tampoco podía hacer que Erwin desistiera de ir y ser el héroe. Una profunda ansiedad comenzó a apoderarse de él. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

—Todo estará bien. —Intentó tranquilizarle al ver su expresión llena de pesar, sonriendo como de costumbre a pesar de la situación.

No era la primera vez que enfrentaba algo así. En sus años de servicio, Erwin había tenido que lidiar con circunstancias peores que esa. El tipo estaba asustado y la multitud que comenzaba a rodear la tienda no hacía más que empeorar las cosas, por lo que Erwin supo que no contaba con mucho tiempo.

Su plan era simple, se acercaría al igual que el resto de las personas afuera de la tienda, avanzando entre ellos hasta la entrada sin que le notaran. Una vez ahí, apostaría todo en un ataque sorpresa. Su principal objetivo era poner a salvo a la niña, después se encargaría de desarmar al hombre. Tan sólo rogaba que para ese momento la policía ya hubiera llegado.

Sin perder ni un segundo más, comenzó avanzar entre las personas, seguido de cerca por Levi, quien había desistido en su intento por detenerlo. Por suerte para él, el asaltante no se había percatado aún de su presencia, lo que le dio más confianza para continuar.

—Erwin, espera. —Le llamó asustado el pelinegro.

Justo cuando estaba llegando a la entrada, uno de los rehenes lo delató al pedirle ayuda.

El asaltante dio la vuelta negándose a dejar ir a la niña, apuntando su arma directamente a su cabeza. Erwin se detuvo de inmediato, levantando ambas manos en señal de rendición, aunque eso no pareció ayudar en nada pues solo había conseguido ponerle aún más nervioso.

—Por favor déjala ir, podemos llegar a un acuerdo. —Intentó negociar, pero la mirada del hombre aparentaba que había perdido la razón.

Sin darle ninguna clase de respuesta, el hombre retiró el seguro del arma. Su índice, que descansaba sobre el gatillo, estaba listo para halarlo en cualquier momento, provocando el temor de todos los presentes. Ante la creciente amenaza, Erwin no tuvo tiempo para meditar su decisión.

Con una mirada decidida, tomó un profundo respiro y cerró a prisa la distancia que quedaba entre ellos.

—¡Erwin, no! ¡Aun no tienes que morir!

A pesar de su desesperación, Erwin no se detuvo. Se abalanzó sobre el asaltante, tomando la pistola con ambas manos mientras cubría a la niña con su cuerpo aprovechando que la había soltado para defenderse. A partir de ese momento todo pasó demasiado rápido, aunque Levi podía jurar que lo había visto en cámara lenta.

En medio del forcejeo entre ambos hombres, el arma se disparó.

El sonido de las sirenas les alertó sobre la llegada de un par de patrullas, de las cuales bajaron al menos media docena de policías armados, todos apuntando al hombre que ahora se mantenía inmóvil. La pistola cayó al suelo cerca de ellos, casi al mismo tiempo que Erwin se desplomaba en el suelo, dejando un charco de sangre bajo su cuerpo que se volvía más y más amplio.

—¡Erwin! —Nadie podía verlo o escucharlo, pero eso no le impidió sentirse frustrado por todas las personas que se interponían en su camino hasta el rubio.

Los policías habían finalmente sometido al hombre y liberado a los rehenes, quienes se encontraban bien con excepción del hombre que había recibido el disparo en la pierna. Sin embargo, la situación de Erwin no era tan favorable.

—Levi… ¿cómo está la niña? —Preguntó de forma apenas audible. A pesar de su estado, seguía preocupándose por los demás antes que por él mismo.

—Ella está bien. —Respondió arrodillándose a su lado y tomando su mano

Su respiración se había vuelto lenta e irregular, y Levi podía decir con tan sólo verlo que ya había perdido demasiada sangre. Si no se daban prisa no habría nada que hacer.

—Resiste un poco más, la ambulancia ya está en camino…

—Sabes, Levi… lo único que lamento… es que no seré… capaz de verte… otra vez…

La voz del rubio, cada vez más débil, le hizo un nudo en la garganta. No se suponía que fuera de esa forma. No era el momento. Su muerte debía ser tranquila, en casa, en su cama, lo merecía por haber llevado una vida ejemplar.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡Aun no es el momento! Yo mismo lo vi, aún falta un mes para… —Le abrazó con desesperación, temblando de impotencia—. Aun no puedes morir…

—Levi…

No tenía miedo. Erwin se sorprendió al notarlo, pero la conversación que habían tenido aquella vez, cuando Levi le había asegurado que la muerte no sería dolorosa, le impedía sentir temor por lo que le esperaba. De algún modo, sería como esas noches en que el pelinegro le regalaba dulces caricias hasta que se quedaba dormido

El tiempo había acabado, Levi lo sabía perfectamente, pero no por eso lo aceptaba. De pronto, se vio de nuevo en aquel cuarto de hospital, tantos años atrás, con ese niño que le suplicaba que se llevara su alma para dejar de sufrir.

Recordó de nuevo esos encuentros con el pequeño, su decisión de prolongar su vida, su reencuentro con Erwin apenas unos meses atrás… todo parecía un sueño ahora. Una pesadilla donde de nuevo se veía obligado a decidir entre prolongar su sufrimiento y aliviarlo de una vez por todas. Solo que esta vez sería para siempre.

Mirándose a los ojos, el tiempo se detuvo para ambos. Levi nunca olvidaría esos ojos que le habían devuelto la esperanza, así como Erwin agradecía el poder llevarse la imagen del ángel como lo último que vería en su vida. Sin importar nada más, olvidándose por completo de las reglas que los separaban, unieron sus labios en un beso mezclado con las lágrimas de ambos.

El amargo beso se prolongó un poco más, mientras Levi acariciaba su mejilla con ternura, alejando el dolor tal como había hecho aquella vez. Los ojos del rubio se cerraron lentamente. Su expresión relajada era prueba de que no había sufrido tanto.

Con una última caricia suave, extinguió la flama de su vida, atrapando con sus labios su último aliento. Sus lágrimas aun caían sobre el rostro de Erwin, pero fue su expresión serena lo que le tranquilizó. Ahora Erwin estaba descansando, al menos no tendría que volver a sufrir.

Mirando al cielo con tristeza, Levi fue consciente por primera vez de lo mucho que odiaba su trabajo. Ver morir a las personas sin poder hacer nada ya era demasiado cruel, además del hecho de que era él mismo quien apagaba sus vidas con sus propias manos, pero la muerte de Erwin había sido mucho peor que la de cualquier otra persona. Comparado con el dolor de perderlo, su vida ya no le parecía tan dura.

Aun negándose a separarse de su cuerpo, le abrazó con fuerza ocultando su rostro en su cuello. Por primera vez en su larga existencia, se permitió llorar la pérdida de quien en apenas unos meses se había convertido en la persona más importante para él.

**VII**

Desde la sombra de uno de los árboles más alejados del parque, el ángel de cabello oscuro observaba a las personas pasar frente a él sin ninguna clase de interés. A su alrededor, parejas paseaban tomadas de la mano, algunas familias comían en el césped aprovechando el buen clima para pasar tiempo juntos, algunos paseaban a sus mascotas o andaban en bicicleta. Todos reían y disfrutaban de ese día. El mundo seguía adelante. El tiempo transcurría con normalidad. Y a Levi no le importaba.

Levi era así desde antes de morir, nunca le había interesado la vida y mucho menos se preocupaba por otras personas. Sólo se preocupaba por él mismo. Un suspiro cansado escapó de sus labios. No importaba cuantas veces se lo repitiera, él ya no era como antes, ya no podía mirar la muerte con indiferencia. No desde que él murió un mes atrás.

En un momento de distracción, sus pensamientos volaron de nuevo hasta la imagen de Erwin aquel día y, sin que pudiera o quisiera evitarlo, el recuerdo de sus ojos brillantes de emoción antes de salir y su cabello revuelto, que tardó horas en aplacar hasta que estuvo satisfecho, invadió su mente provocando un nudo en su garganta.

Había estado tan emocionado como él esa mañana. Sería la primera vez que saldrían juntos en lo que Erwin suponía podía considerarse una cita, aunque él se empeñara en decir que sólo le acompañaba porque era su trabajo.

Incluso si en ese momento aún no le había confesado sus sentimientos, poder estar con él era suficiente para hacerle sentir correspondido. Al menos eso era lo que había pensado el poco tiempo que estuvieron juntos.

Como cada vez que recordaba ese día, su mente revivió los últimos momentos que habían pasado juntos. Quiso llorar de nuevo, quiso dejarse llevar por el dolor que aún le dominaba cada vez que lo recordaba, pero se obligó a controlarse recordando que le había prometido no hacerlo. Ni siquiera cuando estuvo vivo había experimentado tanta tristeza y tal sentimiento de soledad.

Erwin. Si supiera lo mucho que le había hecho cambiar.

Aún no entendía cómo había podido suceder, pero el conocer a ese hombre había cambiado por completo su forma de ver la vida, aunque también le había dejado un profundo dolor en el pecho el cuál no creía que fuera a desaparecer nunca.

Había seguido su trabajo. No había vuelto a involucrarse con nadie más pese a que todos decían que ahora era más amable con las personas que le eran asignadas. Tampoco había hablado con nadie sobre lo que había pasado pues al parecer nadie lo sabía, por lo que supuso que el dios Thánatos no le castigaría por ese nuevo error. Quizás no había hecho nada malo, o quizás era porque no tenía sentido alargar su condena eterna.

Más que ese castigo, más que saber que nunca seria perdonado, lo que más le dolía era saber que tendría que pasar toda la eternidad recordando al único hombre que había amado en su vida y al que nunca sería capaz de volver a ver. Levi estaba seguro de que no existía un castigo peor que ese.

Entre la multitud, algunas veces le parecía ver a Erwin mirándole con esos ojos curiosos y dedicándole una de sus encantadoras sonrisas antes de esfumarse, haciendo que su corazón se oprimiera en su pecho.

Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había salido corriendo tras su recuerdo, esperando encontrarlo en algún callejón o alcanzarlo al doblar en alguna esquina. Pero él nunca estaba ahí y Levi poco a poco había aprendido a controlar el impulso.

Ya no corría tras él. Le miraba, susurraba su nombre y luego le veía desaparecer. Una y otra vez.

—No tenías que irte aún... —Susurró al viento con tristeza y reproche, mirando al cielo como si esperara que alguien respondiera aun cuando sabía que eso no iba a pasar.

Cansado de toda esa soledad, cerró los ojos un momento y luego decidió que era suficiente. Estaba por irse de ese parque, demasiado concurrido para su gusto, cuando algo le detuvo. Fue una sensación extraña, mezcla de miedo y excitación, lo que le mantuvo inmóvil, esperando con ansias.

—Siento haberme ido antes de tiempo. —Dijo una conocida voz a sus espaldas.

Cuando finalmente se convenció de que podía tolerar otra decepción, giró lentamente por el temor de que se tratara de otra simple ilusión.

—Erwin… —Le llamó con incredulidad mirando de nuevo esos bellos ojos que pensaba había perdido para siempre. Tan cerca que incluso podía respirar el suave olor de su perfume.

Si estaba soñando, estaba más que dispuesto a no despertar nunca.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Su lado racional, el que estaba cansado de correr siguiendo espejismos, le decía que no era real, que era imposible que estuviera ahí. Y sin embargo, cada fibra de su ser gritaba que ahí estaba, que finalmente era capaz de verle de nuevo. Había algo en él, si no es que todo, que le decía que esta vez no era un producto de su imaginación.

—Ven conmigo Levi. —Pidió el rubio con voz suave, estirando una mano hacia él mientras le sonreía de forma cariñosa.

Levi tragó el nudo que se había formado en su garganta por los nervios. Era como si nunca se hubiera ido. Recuperándose de la sorpresa, tomó su mano entre las suyas con temor de que se esfumara nuevamente y le miró con tristeza.

—Erwin, no hay nada que desee más que poder estar contigo... –le miró apenado, conteniendo la ansiedad por eliminar el espacio entre ellos— pero yo aún tengo que cumplir mi condena.

Aún si deseaba pasar la eternidad a su lado, Erwin no había hecho nada malo, él no había atentado contra su vida y no había ninguna razón para condenarlo a sufrir su misma suerte. Le amaba demasiado, por eso estaba agradecido de poder despedirse y dejarlo ir.

—Levi... —le llamó con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, llevando una mano a acariciar su mejilla con dulzura.

—¿No te das cuenta, Levi? Tú ya has sido perdonado...

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al escucharle. Había visto a muchos otros luchar incansablemente para ser perdonados y poder descansar, pero él nunca estuvo interesado en ello. Ahora que le escuchaba de algún modo sentía que había estado esperando por ese momento.

Era como si nunca antes hubiera conocido la luz hasta que estuvo frente a él y le abrió los ojos. Erwin, sin saberlo, le había devuelto la esperanza que hacía tanto tiempo había perdido.

Con emoción, le abrazó por el cuello mientras sentía como sus brazos le rodeaban con firmeza, como siempre soñó que lo hiciera. Sus labios se encontraron en un ansioso beso tan lleno de emoción como el anterior pero sin la amargura de la despedida, mientras ambos eran rodeados por una cálida luz que les llenaba de paz.

Levi nunca había deseado encontrar el descanso, tampoco esperaba volver a encontrarse con Erwin, pero ahora que todo estaba sucediendo tan rápido una parte de él quería creer que los milagros eran reales. Ahora, finalmente podría ser libre y quizás algún día, si tenía suerte y ese Dios del que todos hablaban era realmente tan benévolo, podría reencarnar junto con él para amarse tanto o más que ahora.


End file.
